Does Happily Ever After Exist?
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Gambit left Rogue years ago but he hasn't been able to let go. Will he go back and if he does will Rogue take him back? Will he have to let her go? Songfic several part. Romy.
1. Don't Think I Don't Think About It

A/N: This is an idea I had a while ago. It could stand alone but its going to be a three part songfic. I hope you like the first part.

**Does Happily Ever After Exist?**

_Part One_

_Don't Think I Don't Think About It_

I stare out across the ocean and I sigh internally. I ran my fingers through my hair. I glance back at the green jeep I had recently stolen. I grimace realizing what I had done without initially realizing it. Her car, just like hers. How long had it been, I wonder? How long since I had drove away from that house full of people like myself? She had been standing on the steps watching me go. I shake my head trying desperately to rid my mind of such thoughts.

We had the biggest fight I think we had ever had. I said I wasn't coming back and here I am somewhere far away. Living a life of crime like I was and am used to. How many times had I left before this? I always came back but this time, I hadn't.

_I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust_

_Swore I wasn't coming back, said I'd had enough_

_Saw you in the rearview standing, fading from my life_

_But I wasn't turning 'round, no, not this time_

I inhale the salt water air; it does nothing for my emotional state. Her smell, that dark musky yet flowery scent could calm me down like nothing else could. I could play with her hair between my fingers, the only part of her I could touch with my bare hands. I could simply relax with her on this beach and nothing else would have mattered.

I glare at the ocean as if it was the reason for my thoughts. I know it's not the ocean's fault, it's mine. I regret leaving her and I immediately reach into my pocket for my liquid memory killer; anything to kill the memories, the thoughts, anything that remind me of her.

_But don't think I don't think about it_

_Don't think I don't have regrets_

_Don't think it don't get to me_

_Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey_

I let the liquor burn down my throat. Where would we be right now? Would I be on some mission with the Institute knowing I would be back in the morning to see her smiling face? What would have happened if I had turned back around? Could I be able to touch her by now? I glance out at the ocean, and smirk. She could be standing here beside me going on a crime spree of a lifetime but that's the fantasy I held silently. We could be burning up the world; stealing what we wanted to survive and going where we wanted.

Still with those thoughts, I remember how mad I was that day. It burns inside me as strong as the liquor and it has been years. I remember what I said: I won't be back this time, I'm stronger than you think, I don't need you to be strong for me. I've had enough of this!

_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout_

_Could've been, should've been all worked out_

_I know what I felt and I know what I said_

_But don't think I don't think about it_

I growl punching the metal railing with all my might. I feel something in my hand crunch but I ignore it. I've gotten very good at ignoring the pain. I pour more liquor down my throat and a bit over my bleeding knuckles. I hiss and I think about that time I ran into Jean. She had smiled sadly at me but informed me that Rogue was engaged to Bobby. Would my chère be married by now? Part of me wishes it was me, she were married to. It makes me wonder does she think about me? Do I cross her mind? I should never have left. I miss her so much. I should never have driven away.

_And we make choices, we gotta live with it_

_Heard you found a real good man and you married him_

_I wonder if sometimes I cross your mind_

_Where we would be today if I never drove that car away?_

I need to see her one more time. Just to see her smile and fly up into the air with all the freedom she has. To know that she's not mine anymore and she's his; that I don't love her anymore. That I don't need her and I don't want her.

Who am I kidding? I still love her, still want her, and I still need her. I'm not strong without her. She's everything I'm not; she's the perfect complement to my ineffective traits. She fit so perfectly against my chest. I look down at the liquor in my hand and back at the ocean.

_Don't think I don't think about it_

_Don't think I don't have regrets_

_Don't think it don't get to me_

_Between the work and the hurt and the whiskey_

I chuck the bottle as hard as I can and it explodes in the air. I smirk and I turn looking at the green jeep. I'm not sure what's going through my head but this is the first time in a long time that I felt like doing anything positive. I walk over and climb into the jeep. My pack of cards caught my attention as they were sitting in the front seat on my trench coat. The ace of spades stood proudly on top. My signature card, I pick up the pack and flick through it. I'm missing one card; it's my oldest pack of cards. The one I left with my true lucky lady, my real life Queen of Hearts. I smirk putting the pack in the pocket. She still had my heart, in more ways than one.

No more what ifs. I'm going to see my Queen one last time and if she's happy, I'll leave her that way. If I think for one moment she would be happier in my arms then I'm going to steal her heart once again like the great thief I am.

_Don't think I don't wonder 'bout_

_Could've been, should've been all worked out_

_Yeah, I know what I felt and I know what I said_

_But don't think I don't think about it_

I turn the ignition, squealing the tires as I took off. Dust flew from underneath my tires leaving a cloud behind. I glance in the rearview mirror and I can almost see the auburn and white streaked hair of her flowing in the wind behind me. I regret leaving her and I can't help it, I think about her too much. It was a mistake leaving her. If I hadn't left, where would I be now with her? I would be beside her instead of that stupid little boy. I would be the one kissing her lips and running my fingers through her hair.

I'm going to see you, chère, even if it's just for a moment. I can't help but wonder. I can't help but have regrets. So many what ifs. She probably thinks I don't think about it.

_Don't think I don't think about it_

**To Be Continued…**


	2. I Told You So

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for reading. I'm sorry it took so long for another chapter but a lot has happened since I posted the first chapter including starting university so once again I'm sorry for the delay. Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker but I don't make any promises. I realize this is going to probably end up being more chapters so I hope you enjoy this newest chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Forget about this in the first chapter. I don't own X-men Evolution or anything related to it. I also don't own the lyrics of I told you so by Carrie Underwood.

_Part Two_

_I Told You So_

Making it back to the Institute was no easy feat but here I was staring at the gates and part of me smirked. I knew from experience how easy it was to hop the fence and sneak into the grounds if you knew exactly where everything was. The one time Logan and I had worked together was to upgrade the security system. I'm certain after I left her they changed it once again in case I decided to come back. I shook my head, vaulting over the wall and landing without a sound. I navigated it easily knowing full well I hadn't tripped any alarms. I could feel myself steeling all my nerves just so I could look at her one more time.

_Suppose I called you up tonight_

_And told you that I love you_

_And suppose I said I want to come back home_

I was surprised to see most of the house in darkness except for what was the very large hall. I crept forward, my heart racing like crazy as I hid behind the bush. I took a deep breath and peered into the window looking for the Rogue.

_And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson_

_And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_

_And it's killing me to be so far away_

I saw everyone was dressed up in beautiful gowns and tuxedos. I was surprised to see Kitty looking so grown up in a lavender dress but quickly dismissed her searching desperately for Rogue. I smiled seeing her, god she was as beautiful as I remembered. I had fully expected her to be in a green dress but she wore black covering every inch of her body except for her face where she had once again gone back to the Goth look I had worked a long time on getting her out of. It was like I was seeing her for the first time again. My heart ached to be in there beside her.

_Would you tell me that you love me too_

_And would we cry together_

I forced myself to look at who sat beside her; it wasn't surprising to find Bobby. He hadn't changed a day, still looking like a child next to the beautiful woman that Rogue had become. I searched desperately for a ring on her finger and any indication that she was unhappy. If she knew I was here, she'd probably laugh at me.

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say…_

_I told you so, Oh I told you so_

_I told you some day you'd come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new _

_And you will never break my heart in two again_

I knew rings well and the one that stood on hers was simply an engagement ring. I watched as she didn't smile; only answered when she was spoken too and that boy ignored her chatting to the girl on his other side. Didn't he see he held the most precious jewel in the world? This was the most introverted Rogue I'd ever seen. What had happened to her fire? It only made me want to go in there all the more.

_If I got down on my knees_

_And told you I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

I felt something cold and metallic against my throat before a sigh escaped the man's lips. The familiar sound of the adamantium claws retracting made me breathe a little easier. I crawled out of the bushes so as to remain unnoticed by the occupants in the hall. The man looked me up and down. I'm surprised I wasn't dead on the spot.

"You look awful and you smell like a pig." Was the greeting I received. Had Logan lost his bite over the time I'd gone? I highly doubted it but despite his lack of trust in me before my time in the Institute, we had learned to get along for Rogue's sake. I gave a lopsided smirk.

"Sorry had I known, I would have dolled myself up, mon ami." I replied. I glanced back at Rogue through the window, her eyes on the food in front of her. "Is she happy, Logan?" I didn't think he'd answer me right away. I would have liked very much to run to her, talk like it was old times but ah, it would all be a fantasy.

_Would we get that old-time feelin'_

_Would we laugh and talk for hours_

_The way we did when our love first began_

Logan sighed, running his fingers through his hair. I knew he was trying to decide what to tell me. We both knew the truth but hearing it out loud would be the difference. Would he tell about his surrogate daughter's life to her former love? Would he reveal maybe just a little that she missed me too?

"Some days are better than others but…no she isn't happy like she was." He stated. I turned to him feeling surprised. He had told me the truth and it hurt me to know she wasn't. I wanted her happy but hadn't I come here with a purpose? I glanced back at her, did she miss me? Did she still love me?

_Would you tell me that you've missed me too_

_And that you've been so lonely_

_And you've waited for the day that I returned_

_And we'd live and love forever_

_And that I'm your one and only_

_Or would you say the tables finally turned_

I sighed turning to stare at Logan once again. There was only one more question I had to know, she may not be happy like she was but she would continue to get better. I steeled myself to ask the simple question.

"Does she love him?" I asked. Logan snorted before stepping up to me, his claws retracting as he moved. I stared at them knowing the damage they could inflict if I didn't move quickly.

"Let's get one thing straight, punk. You hurt Rogue. You broke her heart in two. Bobby's been good to her and if she wants to be with him, that's her choice. You can't just come back in here and expect her to take you back like nothing has happened because a lot has." I could hear pure steel in his voice. I'd hurt someone Logan cared about and usually that meant pain and/or death, the fact I was still standing meant something.

"I know I did and I regret it every day of my life. I tried to drink her away but I couldn't drink enough to get her off my mind. I came back to see if she was happy and that she loved him but we both know the truth, Logan."

_Would you say…_

_I told you so, Oh I told you so_

_I told you some day you'd come crawling back_

I turned heading back down the path I had taken, walking past the older man. I stopped, glancing over my shoulder at him.

"I'll be coming back around, Logan because we both know she was happier with me. So I'm going to do everything in my power to steal her heart once again and this time I'm going to hold onto it and never let it go, if she'll let me. If not, I'll be the ghost, we both know I can be and disappear." I stated before walking down the drive.

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

Something banged behind me and I turned as light sprayed out around me. In the doorway to the mansion stood Rogue, both terrifying and beautiful sight. Rogue's hair blew around her from the wind and her black dress appeared as if it wanted to come straight towards me. I expected her to come over and pound me into a pulp but instead she stared at me with wide green eyes.

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart in two again_

"Remy?"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
